


labores solis

by magiteknology



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Chapter 9, also gladios there, author doesnt know how to shut up in notes OR tags, babys first fanfic!, fuck you square enix, promluna if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiteknology/pseuds/magiteknology
Summary: Prompto well and truly thought his heart would burst.





	labores solis

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written and published anything before, ever! nothing serious anyway. hope yall like it though. sorry if its disjointed and janky, especially towards the end, im kinda bad at putting things into words and i only did this in like. two hours. but i couldnt get this out of my head

Prompto noticed immediately that two things were wrong. 

One: He was not in Altissia. 

Two: He was a young boy again. 

He was too caught up in trying not to freak out about both of these things to realize he was also not alone; his gaze flicked from his body to the landscape- and it was beautiful, truly. Looming isles, marble arches and fixtures, sylleblossoms…

"Prompto?" a soft voice called from behind him.

The man- _boy-_ whipped around, his breath sticking in his throat as his gaze found the other. His heart thudded hard against his ribcage and he found himself at a loss for words. While not the woman he knew her as in the present (he tried not to think too much on the age predicament, really, it making him dizzy) he recognized her immediately. "L-Lady Lunafreya?"

Luna mirrored his shock and confusion for only a moment before she regained her composure, and Prompto well and truly thought his heart would burst. She sighed and gave him a sad smile. 

"It's nice to finally meet you Prompto, unfortunate though these circumstances are."

Prompto forgot how to breathe, sputtering and turning red. Lunafreya cocked her head slightly and stooped, picking one of the radiant flowers at their feet. She looked at it thoughtfully for a moment before she moved closer to the boy, tucking it into his hair. Her hand drifted to cup his warm cheek and then fell to his hand. 

Prompto hesitated for a moment, and his ears burned as he linked their fingers. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly, lowering his gaze to his feet. Somehow, though, he knew the answer. They were both silent for a moment, and the only sound was the gentle breeze rustling through the sylleblossoms about the two children.

"I have done what I need to. This is both greetings and farewell." Lunafreya said, taking Prompto's hand in both of hers now and turning it over in her palm. He felt a momentary flare of panic as he noticed that his wrist was free of any cover, and he tensed when Luna stroked her thumb over the wretched bars of ink on his skin. 

"I'm glad I can take this moment to thank you in person," she lifted her gaze to his, and Prompto was surprised he didn’t start to cry, "for looking after Pryna all those years ago."

"I-it's no big deal," Prompto muttered sheepishly, and when Lunafreya raised her eyebrows slightly he couldn’t help but give a small, nervous laugh. "Really! I should be the one thanking you. I wouldn't be who I am now, if you didn't write me that letter. Or have Pryna in the first place..." He trailed off when Lunafreya squeezed his hand.

"Truly, Prompto. I do not think I can find the words to fully convey what I want to..." Lunafreya furrowed her brow, "Not only that, I do not think I've the time."

Prompto blinked, and they were adults again. He would have given it some though but all his mind could seem to conjure up was, _Gods, she's so beautiful._

He brought his hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Didn't fail to notice the shift in the breeze, the new bite to it. The change in the light, and an encroaching dark mass. "It's alright, I understand." he replied quietly, and the coolness in the air settled heavy in his stomach. Lunafreya took one hand from his and cupped the back of his head, pulling him close to press her lips to his forehead. He sniffled and closed his eyes.

"I wish we could have saved you," Prompto exhaled shakily and used his free hand to wipe his eyes. Lunafreya pulled away, serene as ever. 

"It was not meant to be." she replied simply, shifting to press their foreheads together. 

Lunafreya pulled away, and though it pained him to do so, Prompto kept his hold on her hand as she went until their fingertips were barely brushing. Her dress billowed about her gently, and in that moment Prompto didn't think she could be any more breathtaking.

"Prompto," He startled and snapped from his reverie at her voice, "please continue to be there Noctis. He'll need you now more than ever. They all will." 

Prompto nodded, swallowed thickly. Lunafreya gazed at him fondly before being enveloped in the tendrils swirling about her.  
\---  
Prompto reached up to rub bleary exhaustion from his eyes, jumping when his fingers brushed something soft tucked behind his ear. Prompto jerked upright and carefully extracted the sylleblossom from his hair, glad that it had not been crushed as he lay unconscious (and for how long that was, he did not know). 

Everything rushed back to him and he couldn't stop himself from crying, not anymore- his broken sobbing must have carried, because Gladio stuck his head into the room, alarm and relief painted across his face, but Prompto did not calm until a large, warm hand was on his shoulder. 

For a while, the only sound in the room was Prompto's gradually quieting sobs.

"Noct's still out cold," the Shield started, "and probably will be for a good while."

Prompto took a deep, shuddering breath. "And Ignis?"

Gladio said nothing for a moment, his grip tightening on the blond's shoulder. "He's... well enough."

"What about you?" Prompto shifted to look Gladio in the face. Gladio shrugged, and Prompto knew he wasn't really the venting type (not this way, anyway, Prompto thought a tad bitterly as he recalled the times Gladio snapped at Noctis unfairly). 

"It'll take more than that to get rid of me." Gladio answered, giving Prompto a crooked grin.

Prompto returned his gaze down to his hands, at the flower. Luna's parting words stuck in his mind with glaring clarity.

_He'll need you now more than ever. They all will._

**Author's Note:**

> i love promluna and ive been thinking about this for a while even though it occurs to me now of all times that it really doesnt fit game canon  
> but fuck game canon >:/  
> anyways i am still wildly devastated about lunas death, even after beating the game four times  
> title is "eclipse of the sun" in latin. i just thought it sounded nice and was somewhat fitting (hes the sun, shes the moon)  
> criticize as you see fit but again this is my first ever Serious Literary Piece so... be gentle. i am a Drawing artist, not a Writing artist.... do let me know of any (spelling, grammar, etc) errors too!


End file.
